custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Shaller
"Those fools, they think they can just freeze me in a Toa Seal. HA! I've grown stronger since the last time, that last form wasn't strong enough, this time I'm gonna crush them!!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" -Shaller, after being half frozen in a Toa Seal. Shaller is Jaller's evil half. Biography Early Life Shaller first appeared when Jaller was captured by the Makuta, and transformed into one. Once Jaller was cured, Shaller was still in him. He later seperated from Jaller on Bara Magna, where he fought Jaller many a time. He worked with Piraka and his team for a while. Toa Seal Once during a battle with Jaller, Shaller turned into his Bahemath Form, and Jaller was able to injured him enough so that he could get together Hook, Azon, Dude, Rosalina, and Lesovikk to create a Toa Seal to imprision Shaller. Return It didn't take long before Piraka's Team learned of what happened, and tried to figure out what happened, they then sent Barraki, who was half-mechanical to try and cut off a small part of the seal, he succeded, but was injured in the process, he then wore the fragment on his shoulder, and collected the powers, ending with either Hook or Jaller, Shaller was then freed. Shaller then worked with Piraka's Team again for awhile, then later left due to their constant failures, but they reminded him that they saved him from the Toa Seal, but he simply ignored them and left. He fought both teams many times, and became feared by them. Supposed Death Once during a fight with Jaller, possibly a Fight to the Death, the two fought for possibly hours, then just before Jaller delivered the final blow, Shaller store part of his life force into the sand, and came back to life awhile after the battle had ended, this time in the form of a Turaga named Eldster, he met Azon, Nightslasher, Jaller, and some of the others, and acted kindly towards them. He eventually came to Hook's Base, and revealed his true form, and attacked Jaller. Eventually during a fight, Shaller cut off Jaller's left hand. Final Fight Shaller broke into Hook's Base, demanding Hook help fix his mask, which had been turned into its Noble version after his last encounter with Jaller. Hook refused, so Shaller then broke into Hook's mask storage, and stole Hook's Kiril and Olmak, he then used the Olmak to get away, but Jaller chased after him, but the portal closed, leaving Jaller's legs behind. Hook and Dude went to fix Jaller's Mask, which had been crushed by Shaller. Jaller's legs ran around for awhile, then collapsed. Back at Shaller's base, Jaller tried fighting Shaller, but had trouble due to the fact that he had no legs, he discovered that he had a Kakama Nuva stuck to him when Shaller stole the masks, he attempted to use it, but ended up flying across the floor right at Shaller's feet, where he met his end. Back at the other base, Jaller's legs collapsed, Azon and Veztakbra wondered what happened, and thought that Jaller was dead, they then called Nightslasher to use his Tryna, so Jaller's legs could lead them to him, when they got there, Shaller greeted them, they then demanded where Jaller was, Shaller said, "You're not taking my trophy from me." He then attacked them, they then managed to knock Shaller unconscious, and found Jaller hanging on a wall. They didn't believe he was actually dead, because he always was able to substain serious injuries. Shaller quickly regained consciousness, and literally threw them out. Azon, Nightslasher, and Veztakbra stood outside saddened by the fact that Jaller was really gone. They then broke the news to the rest of the team, and Hook decided to give Jaller's mask, which he just finished fixing, to Votarak, Jaller's pet, since he was close to him. Jaller found himself in the afterlife, where he not only had his legs back, but his mask too. He asked The Great Toa Gods In The Sky if that was the place where Hook went when he died, and why he still had his mask, they answered him with yes, and because his mask was a part of him, and that he still had his hook-hand becase it was a part of him now. They also told him that he would only be dead for a week, do far it's been 5 days. Upon killing Jaller, Shaller's mask turned back to normal, and he started to wonder that if he is Jaller, why didn't he disappear, he then came to the conclusion that he is his own person now. Jaller's body was later stolen by Creature, and he fought Piraka's Team, and members of Hook's Team to retrieve? it. Jaller was eventuallt reborn, and battled Shaller once again. Challenge For The Title Tournament Second Toa Seal New Bahemath After losing his legs, Shaller tried to recreate himself, and became New Bahemath. He eventually found Dawg, who was hit by the energy from the Toa Seal, Dawg asked Shaller if he knew anything about him, Shaller then replied Forms Powers Shaller can use both Fire and Shadows, he can also shape-shift. He's half Toa, and half Makuta, but he doesn't consider himself either, stating that they're both weak. He recently tried using both his Fire and Shadow powers, and created Fire Hands, which he used to melt Nightslasher, and injure Hydraxon. Mask And Tools Shaller wears a Great Jutlin, in the shape of a Great Huna. He weilds a Fire Sword and three-blade scissors, he also has claws. Quotes "This shall be my true form!!!!!!! HAHAHAHAHA!!!!" -Shaller, upon turning into his New Bahemeth form. "Jaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaallerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!!!!!" -Shaller, about to finish the fued as New Bahemath. "Hmm, I think I shall spare your lives, except for you." -Shaller, about to absorb Hydraxon. Trivia *Appearently the only one who can beat him in Jaller, as he usually beats anyone else, although Nightslasher was able to beat him pretty good. *He has the most forms out of all my other MoC's. *Dawg was originally suppose to be in the "Challenge For The Title" tournament in a disguise, but was replaced by Shaller as Glato. *According to Dawg he "Smells of pure evil, and almost tastes better than Zombie." *He might have gone slightly more crzy after almost being frozen in a Toa Seal. *He might get a Snax, in a similar way to Hook. Gallery File:Jaller_Shaller.jpg|Shaller killing Jaller File:Jaller_Shaller_Glato.jpg|Jaller fighting Shaller as Glato File:Jaller_Shaller_Glato_2.jpg|Jaller fighting Shaller as Glato File:Shaller_6.jpg|Shaller File:Dawg_Shaller.jpg|Dawg biting Shaller File:Shaller_8.jpg|Shaller after having his legs frozen in a Toa Seal File:Shaller_9.jpg|Shaller after having his legs sealed File:Shaller_10_Headshot.jpg|New Bahemath form's head Category:Toa Category:User:Recgameboy Category:Makuta